Uma nova chance
by aline-sama
Summary: Tsuna era um garoto que desde pequeno era abusado por seu pai e seu irmão. Porém um dia ele recebe uma nova chance para ser feliz e ele vai agarra-la com todas as suas forças.
1. Chapter 1

Giotto Taru era um homem bem prestigiado. Ele morou toda a sua vida na Itália, estudou e se formou lá, tornando-se um professor.

Em seus 25 de idade, ele esta em um avião, rumo ao Japão.

Dois meses atrás ele recebeu uma proposta para lecionar em uma escola em Namimori no Japão.

De linhagem nobre, Giotto sempre teve tudo o que quis, mas isso não o tornou um homem arrogante. Ele era doce, gentil e amável. Várias mulheres desmaiavam em sua presença, seu sorriso fazia com que ficassem desorientadas e o seu físico deixava vários homens com inveja. Cabelos louros espetados em todas as direções, com uma franja emoldurando seu belo rosto. De pele clara, olhos azuis como o oceano e um corpo bem estruturado, sem músculos excessivos, completavam o pacote. Ele era perfeito, mais bonito do que muitos modelos por ai.

Giotto sempre desejou ser um professor, e quando a chance para lecionar no Japão apareceu, ele nem pensou duas vezes, logo aceitou. Este era um país que ele sempre quis visitar, sempre o atraiu, a cultura, os costumes, tudo parecia tão incrível e ele estava muito empolgado.

O avião pousou no aeroporto, ele se levantou do seu assento, pegou seu casaco e começou a sair, atraindo vários olhares de muitos homens e mulheres.

Pegou sua bagagem e foi em direção à saída, onde um velho amigo o esperava.

Asari Ugetsu, um japonês que conheceu na Itália na época da escola. Ele, Asari e G eram praticamente inseparáveis. G estava na Itália ainda, mas nas próximas semanas ele também estaria vindo ao Japão e o trio se reuniria novamente. Giotto mal podia esperar por isso.

Avistando seu amigo acenando para ele Giotto abriu um sorriso que tirou vários suspiros e gritinhos das mulheres em volta.

Ele foi em direção à Asari e se cumprimentaram com um abraço de amigos.

"Quanto tempo Giotto!"

"Sim, faz alguns anos já".

"Só falta o G aqui para nosso trio estar completo." Disse Asari com uma certa pontada de saudades em seus olhos.

"Então eu trago notícias incríveis!" Giotto falou empolgado chamando a atenção de seu amigo. "G vai estar se unindo á nós nas próximas semanas!"

Asari arregalou os olhos de surpresa e em seguida abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Isso é realmente incrível Gio! Mal posso esperar! Hahaha"

"Sim!" Disse Giotto também sorrindo. "Ele também vai dar aulas em Namimori Ensino Médio, ele vai ser professor de educação física."

"Hahaha isso é bem a cara dele!"

Asari também era um professor em Namimori, ele dava aulas de música. Giotto seria um professor de matemática.

"Então Gio, vamos indo? Você deve estar cansado da viagem."

"Sim, sim, tenho uma semana para me ajustar até a data combinada da substituição. Aliás, Asari, você sabe por que o antigo professor vai embora?"

"Parece que ele ia viver na América junto com sua família, ele sempre falava disso."

"Entendo..."

"Vamos Gio, vamos logo você tem muitas coisas para ver aqui. Sabe, tem um restaurante de sushi ótimo perto da escola, você tem que experimentar! Hahaha"

Giotto sorriu nas ações de seu amigo. Ele havia sentido falta desse jeito descontraído.

Então eles finalmente entraram no carro, ainda conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios, com Asari dirigindo a Mercedes preta.

* * *

Um menino que aparentava ter uns 12 ou 13 anos acordou e olhou para o relógio, '06h30min' ele pensou. 'Acho melhor eu me levantar e começar a fazer o café'. Ele levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, seu corpo ainda doía dos golpes que ele levou de seu irmão ontem. 'Pelo menos Iemitsu-san não estava de mau humor, se não as coisas teriam sido piores'. Pensou ele. Pegou seu uniforme escolar e foi silenciosamente em direção a banheiro, não queria que seu irmão tivesse alguma desculpa para batê-lo por ter atrapalhado seu precioso sono.

Ele ligou o chuveiro, esperando a água esquentar, enquanto tirava suas roupas, algumas peças ainda tinham manchas de sangue. Ele olhou seu reflexo no espelho e avaliou seu estado. Seu torço tinha vários cortes e arranhões, havia um grande hematoma roxo em seu estomago e um corte na bochecha direita. Seus olhos estavam distantes, sem brilho, com grandes olheiras por causa do cansaço. Seu corpo magro e pequeno para sua idade denunciava sua desnutrição.

Ele então entrou debaixo do chuveiro deixando a água quente relaxar seus músculos tensos. Um silvo de dor escapou de seus lábios quando a água atingiu alguns cortes, mas ele logo se acostumou com a sensação.

Após se limpar, ele tratou e enfaixou seus ferimentos, colocando também um curativo em sua bochecha. Tendo vestido seu uniforme, ele saiu do banheiro, foi até seu quarto, pegou sua bolsa e desceu as escadas. Eram agora 06h50min, seu pai acordaria ás 07h30min e seu irmão ás 08h. Ele ainda tinha tempo suficiente para fazer o café da manhã. Colocando um avental, ele foi até a geladeira, pegou a caixa de ovos e um pedaço de bacon, fez uma omelete com os ovos, cortou o bacon em fatias e fritou-as. Depois torrou algumas fatias de pão e arrumou a mesa para duas pessoas, seu pai e seu irmão.

Depois de tudo organizado e limpo, já eram 07h20min, ele então pegou uma fatia de pão e sua bolsa e saiu de casa antes que seu pai acordasse. A escola só começava 08h30min, mas ele gostava de ir mais cedo. O caminho nesse horário era mais silencioso, ele apreciava isso.

Sawada Tsunayoshi era seu nome, ou Tsuna para encurtar. Ele era o segundo filho do casal Sawada, Nana e Iemitsu. Tendo 14 anos ele era pequeno para sua idade, tinha um corpo fino e fraco, sua pele era um tom de creme, seus grandes olhos castanhos caramelizados mostravam inocência e tristeza, seus cabelos castanho chocolate bagunçado em todas as direções desafiando a gravidade era indomável, com uma curta franja que chega a seus olhos, lábios pequenos e rosados, ele seria confundido com uma menina algumas vezes. Alguns o achariam fofo, mesmo desnutrido e um pouco abatido ele continuava com suas bochechas fofinhas.

Já seu irmão era um ano mais velho do que ele. Hiroshi tinha 15 anos, cabelos curtos e espetados loiros, uma pele bronzeada, olhos afiados em um castanho mais escuro do que de Tsuna, sua estrutura corporal era bem formada, ele tinha alguns músculos e era duas cabeças mais alto do que Tsuna. Tsuna se parecia com sua mãe, Hiroshi mais com seu pai. Hiroshi era bom em tudo o que fazia e era considerado um ídolo na escola. Tsuna não era bom em nada, exceto nos afazeres domésticos, afinal ele era praticamente um escravo para sua família desde que ele tinha 6 anos, isso lhe valeu o apelido de Dame-Tsuna. Todos na escola o chamavam assim, até mesmo alguns professores. Seu pai dizia que ele era inútil, que não queria que ele tivesse nascido e que era culpa dele sua esposa ter morrido. Já seu irmão mais velho era sempre elogiado, tanto por seu pai como também na escola, dizendo como ele era incrível e recebia muitos presentes de seu pai.

Desde os seus 6 anos de idade Tsuna não ganhou nenhum presente. Desde aquele dia onde o acidente aconteceu. O acidente que mudaria sua vida para sempre...

Tsuna saiu de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que ele já estava na frente dos portões da escola. Inclinado contra a mureta era o presidente da Comissão Disciplinar, Hibari Kyoya, considerado como um demônio por muitos, pois ele sempre dizia seu bordão - Eu vou te morder até a morte. – para as pessoas que quebravam as regras.

Tsuna passou pelo prefeito com um leve aceno de cabeça e foi recompensado com um olhar indiferente.

Hibari-san, como Tsuna o chamava, já havia salvado Tsuna várias vezes de seus agressores diários, inclusive de sue próprio irmão uma vez. Tsuna sempre agradeceu, mas o prefeito sempre agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e se ele estivesse muito machucado, o mandaria para a enfermaria.

Ele foi andando em direção a sua sala de aula, tropeçando algumas vezes, agradecendo a Deus que a escola ainda estava vazia, perdendo o olhar do prefeito em suas costas enquanto ele se afastava.

Chegando em sua sala, 1-A, ele foi até sua carteira, mas depois viu que ainda tinha algum tempo e resolveu ir até o telhado para apreciar mais um pouco a brisa da manhã.

Ele subiu as escadas, abriu a porta, entrou e fechou atrás de si. Tsuna olhou para o céu azul e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua face. Ele caminhou até a grade de proteção, olhou para o horizonte e inspirou o ar puro profundamente. 'Tão calmo' ele pensou. Então se sentou e acabou cochilando ali mesmo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari viu o herbívoro coelho enquanto ele se afastava. '_Sawada Tsunayoshi_' – pensou ele. '_Irmão de Sawada Hiroshi_'. Ele nunca gostou de herbívoros fracos, mas o herbívoro coelho, como Hibari se refere à Tsuna, era uma exceção. Ele era 'bonitinho', apesar de que Hibari nunca admitiria isso em voz alta.

Hibari sabia que o herbívoro coelho era constantemente intimado, por isso, às vezes quando ele conseguia, não que ele jamais iria admitir, ele batia ou 'mordia' os agressores até uma polpa sangrenta. Ele tinha um fraco por animais pequenos e fofos e o herbívoro coelho parecia um pequeno animal indefeso.

Mas Hibari era um carnívoro, ele caçava esses herbívoros indisciplinados e lhes dava uma lição. Então cada vez que o coelho tentava lhe agradecer ele preferia agir indiferente, e só quando o herbívoro coelho era muito machucado ele o mandava para a enfermaria.

Certa vez, Hibari estava patrulhando os terrenos da escola, quando percebeu uma agitação vinda da parte de trás do ginásio. Ele foi até lá conferir e o que ele viu o chocou. O coelho herbívoro estava novamente sendo intimidado, mas desta vez era por seu irmão, Sawada Hiroshi. Sua própria carne e sangue. Então tudo fez sentido, quando o herbívoro coelho chegaria à escola já cheio de machucados mesmo sendo uma segunda feira, aquilo não eram machucados de quem cai ou bate em algo, eram lesões causadas por outra pessoa. Hibari sabia a diferença. O coelho herbívoro estava sendo abusado em sua própria casa também.

Quando o irmão herbívoro deu um chute nas costelas do coelho, Hibari saiu de seus pensamentos, sacou suas tonfas e entrou em cena. Ele bateu no irmão herbívoro irritante até ele ficar inconsciente e mandou o coelho para a enfermaria. O herbívoro coelho sorriu e lhe agradeceu, ele então virou as costas e saiu.

Hibari se perguntava se os pais do herbívoro coelho não percebiam o que seu próprio filho estava passando. Talvez ele devesse chamar o coelho na sala do comitê disciplinar e conversar com ele, perguntar por que ele deixava seu irmão bater nele assim, por que ele não tentava se defender de todos os agressores. Mas Hibari não gostava de conversar, porém até que ele não se importaria de trocar algumas palavras com esse herbívoro. Ele primeiro iria fazer uma pesquisa mais a fundo sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

A semana para Giotto se ajustar passou rápido. G ainda não havia chegado ao Japão, algo sobre a "maldita burocracia" foi o que ele disse no ultimo telefonema. Hoje era segunda-feira seu primeiro dia de aula. Giotto levantou as 07h00min, tomou um banho, se vestiu e foi para a cozinha tomar café. No tempo em que ele havia chegado ao Japão ele comprou um belo apartamento com dois quartos, com banheiro, uma sala, cozinha, lavanderia e tinha uma sacada com uma bela vista para a cidade de Namimori.

Depois de terminar seu café ele pegou sua pasta, olhou e conferiu os documentos. Vendo que estava tudo certo olhou para o relógio que mostrava 07h45min, ele pegou suas chaves, trancou seu apartamento e saiu. Foi ate a garagem onde seu carro estava, um Porsche vermelho que ele havia comprado, abriu a porta e entrou, colocou a chave no contato e se dirigiu para a escola.

Chagando lá ele estacionou e foi em direção à sala dos professores.

Namimori Ensino Médio era uma bela escola, Giotto tinha que admitir. O prédio possuía três andares, cada andar para seu respectivo ano. Tinha dois ginásios cobertos e um grande campo aberto para atividades físicas.

Ele caminhou até que encontrou a sala dos professores, que ficava no primeiro andar, lá ele foi informado que deveria ir ate a sala do diretor, então mais uma vez foi Giotto caminhando pelos corredores que possuíam grandes janelas que iluminavam o ambiente com a luz da manhã.

A sala do diretor não ficava muito longe então ele chegou rapidamente. Avistando a placa na porta com o nome –_**Diretoria**-_ ele bateu e esperou. Quando finalmente ouviu o "entre", ele abriu a porta, pediu licença e adentrou, fechando a porta atrás de si em seguida.

"O novo professor eu presumo?" Perguntou um homem alto, provavelmente o diretor, que usava uma fedora com uma faixa laranjada, vestia um terno preto que era muito caro, Giotto poderia dizer já que ele também às vezes tinha que usar roupas assim nas festas que sua família dava. A camisa de dentro do homem era branca e sua gravata era preta. Sua fedora cobria seus cabelos, deixando a amostra apenas as costeletas encaracoladas e algumas mechas atrás. Este também sombreava parcialmente seus olhos, lhe dando um ar misterioso e intimidador. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona de couro preta que aparentava ser bastante confortável, atrás de uma mesa de madeira com belos entalhes de arvores de sakura. Em frente à mesa havia duas cadeiras almofadadas, no lado esquerdo tinha uma estante cheia de livros e pastas de documentos e também uma porta onde provavelmente seria o banheiro. No lado direito, um sofá de couro preto com uma mesa de centro onde havia algumas revistas. Tudo lá dizia '_caro'._

Depois de terminar sua 'avaliação' Giotto respondeu:

"Sim, este sou eu, Giotto Taru. Vim para substituir o professor Sakamoto. Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor..."

"Reborn, este é meu nome".

"Diretor Reborn então". - Falou Giotto dando um aceno de reconhecimento.

"Igualmente professor Giotto. Acredito que o senhor já deve ter lido o manual da escola e conheça as regras".

"Sim". Respondeu Giotto um pouco incomodado pela presença intimidante do diretor.

Reborn então sorriu, um sorriso sádico que causou arrepios na espinha de Giotto.

"Bom, muito bom. Então estes são seus horários". -Reborn lhe entregou uma folha onde havia os horários de aula de todas as turmas onde ele iria lecionar-. "Você será o professor titular da classe 1-A. Agora você pode sair, as aulas já vão começar e eu não tolero atrasos". –O diretor terminou, inclinando sua fedora para frente e sorrindo maliciosamente.

Giotto se contraiu nas ações deste homem. '_Definitivamente uma pessoa estranha para tal cargo_', ele pensou. Então se levantando e dando suas despedidas educadamente, ele saiu rumo a sua classe. '_Turma 1-A, como serão meus alunos..._'. –Giotto pensava. Então o sinal tocou e ele resolveu se apressar.

Finalmente encontrando a sala, Giotto respirou fundo, levantou sua postura e entrou. A classe imediatamente ficou em silencio.

"Bom dia classe. Serei seu novo professor de sala e também ensinarei matemática. Meu nome é Giotto Taru". –Ele então pegou um giz e escreveu seu nome na lousa- "Prazer em conhecê-los". –Ele então sorriu, um sorriso encantador que fez as meninas gritarem e falarem como bonito era seu novo professor.

"Acalmem-se classe, alguma pergunta?"

Uma menina levantou a mão e logo perguntou:

"Taru-san o senhor tem namorada?"

Outra menina em seguida também se adiantou:

"Quantos anos o senhor tem? O senhor não parece ser japonês".

E assim Giotto se viu bombardeado por perguntas pessoais.

"Por favor, me chamem de Giotto, e para responder, não tenho namorada, tenho 25 anos e sou italiano. Agora chega de perguntas pessoais".

As meninas se amuaram.

"Bem, se não temos mais perguntas gostaria de começar a chamada e quero que cada um se apresente conforme eu for chamando seu nome para que possa conhecê-los". E assim Giotto começou sua aula. Cada aluno se apresentando devidamente, falando seu nome e idade para o novo professor. Até que chegou a vez de um determinado moreno petit.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" - Pediu o professor, mas não obteve resposta. –"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"- ele repetiu, agora olhando para a sala e avistou um lugar vazio. Os murmúrios começaram, alguma coisa como '_dame-tsuna ' _se Giotto conseguiu ouvir direito. Ele ia perguntar quando de repente a porta bateu aberta.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna estava tendo um sono tranquilo, sem sonhos, o que era bom porque a maioria de seus sonhos eram pesadelos.

Ele foi despertado com o sinal de início das aulas. Demorou alguns segundos para ele se localizar e quando percebeu a sua situação ele congelou. Se Hibari-san soubesse que ele ainda estava no telhado, ele seria mordido até a morte.

Levantando-se rapidamente Tsuna começou a correr em direção à porta do telhado, só para tropeçar em seus próprios pés, caindo de cara no chão. Esfregando sua testa agora vermelha, ele amaldiçoou sua falta de jeito. Novamente se levantando e voltando a correr, agora com mais cuidado, ele abriu a porta e desceu as escadas rumo à sua classe, orando a Deus para não encontrar uma determinada cotovia no caminho.

Suas preces milagrosamente foram atendidas e ele consegui chegar em frente a sala sem mais problemas.

Abrindo a porta, ainda ofegante pela corrida,Tsuna percebeu o silencio e ergueu a cabeça só para voltar a encarar o chão com o rosto vermelho pela atenção que ele estava recebendo, fazendo ele se sentir desconfortável.

Depois de alguns segundos que mais pareceram uma eternidade para Tsuna, Giotto finalmente falou.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi eu presumo".

Tsuna se encolheu um pouco e acenou com a cabeça.

"Você está atrasado Sawada-san. Existe algum motivo para isso?"

Ainda olhando para o chão se sentindo mais desconfortável do que antes, Tsuna balançou a cabeça para dizer que não tinha nenhum motivo.

Giotto suspirou e passou a mão por seus cabelos dizendo:

"Muito bem, como hoje é meu primeiro dia vou deixar você entrar sem punição. Meu nome é Giotto Taru e estarei substituindo o professor Sakamoto. Agora você pode se dirigir para seu lugar Sawada-san".

Tsuna então ergueu a cabeça olhando para Giotto e acenou positivamente com um olhar agradecido. Ele então foi para seu lugar, ouvindo os insultos de seus colegas.

"Tinha que ser dame-tsuna!"

"Não sei por que ele se dá ao trabalho de vir até a escola"

"Ele é um inútil".

Tsuna se encolheu com os comentários cruéis.

Giotto ouvindo tudo viu a reação do moreno e ordenou que a classe ficasse em silencio. Todos então ficaram quietos e Tsuna conseguiu chegar ao seu assento sem mais perturbações.

* * *

Giotto ficou um pouco chocado quando a porta da sala se abriu de repente. E ficou mais ainda quando viu a pequena figura de um estudante abatido e com alguns machucados, parecendo muito pequeno para sua idade e até um pouco desnutrido.

O menino olhou para ele, mas logo abaixou a cabeça percebendo a atenção que estava recebendo. Vendo isso Giotto interrompeu. Ele percebeu como o menino se encolheu quando ele falou e também como seus colegas de classe agiram em torno do moreno menor. Isso o deixou irritado e também preocupado. Os machucados que o garoto apresentava (os que ele podia ver, mas ele desconfiava que haviam mais por de baixo das roupas) poderiam ser de intimidadores. Ele ia precisar ficar de olho no rapaz e também tentar conversar com ele e talvez até consultar seus pais se fosse o caso.

Saindo de seus pensamentos ele deu continuidade à chamada, de vez em quando deixando seu olhar cair no pobre menino que ficava olhando pela janela como se nada mais importasse, com um olhar distante e solitário. Nenhum adolescente naquela idade deveria ter um olhar assim. Ele então começou a dar sua aula.

O tempo passou rápido. Logo a hora do almoço veio tirando Tsuna de seus pensamentos.

Ele esperou a sala esvaziar, então se levantou para sair, passando por seu novo professor que estava escrevendo alguma coisa em seu diário de classe.

Vendo Tsuna passar, Giotto levantou sua cabeça e sorriu.

"Tenha um bom almoço Sawada-san".

Tsuna se surpreendeu um pouco com a súbita gentileza do homem. Ele então sorriu, um sorriso se jeito, mas ainda era um sorriso

"O-obrigado sensei" - inclinando levemente a cabeça em um gesto de agradecimento, Tsuna saiu da sala indo em direção as escadarias que levavam para o telhado, deixando para trás um Giotto com um leve sorriso olhando preocupado.

Chegando ao telhado, Tsuna inspirou a brisa que veio lhe cumprimentar e brincar com seus cabelos. Ele sorriu um sorriso doce. Fazia um bom tempo que alguém tinha sido gentil com ele. Esse novo professor, Giotto, parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Havia Hibari-san também, mas Hibari-san era gentil do jeito dele, não demonstrando diretamente.

Andando em direção a uma sombra que havia graças à construção onde ficava a caixa d'agua da escola, Tsuna olhava para o céu. Lá ele se sentou, vendo as nuvens que passavam naquela imensidão azul.

O que ele não sabia era que uma determinada cotovia já tinha seu próprio lugar de descanso no topo da construção.

* * *

Hibari estava apreciando seu cochilo, quando a abertura da porta do telhado o despertou. Pensando em morder o herbívoro que atrapalhou seu sono até à morte, ele olhou em direção à porta, e o que ele viu o surpreendeu, mas Hibari Kyoya não se surpreende, então foi apenas uma impressão.

Era o herbívoro coelho lá, parado. Com um sorriso no rosto que fez o coração de Hibari pular uma batida e o fez pensar que ele sempre gostaria de ver o pequeno com um sorriso assim em seu rosto.

O herbívoro começou a andar e Hibari o acompanhou com os olhos, até que Tsunayoshi se sentou aos pés da construção e ficou olhando para o céu.

Hibari ficou olhando o moreno. Viu como seus cabelos balançavam com o vento, como seus olhos se fixavam nas nuvens que passavam. Aqueles olhos caramelo brilhantes olhando com fascinação. O pequeno nariz de botão bonito, os lábios rosados, que pareciam tão suaves que lhe deu vontade de tocá-los...

...

Processando

...

Espere...

...

Processando

...

Oque ele estava pensando!

Ele era **O** Hibari Kyoya! Ele era um carnívoro! Ele não poderia estar tendo esses pensamentos herbívoros!

Hibari então se deitou novamente, um pouco irritado consigo mesmo por ter tais pensamentos inúteis. Tentando limpar sua mente e voltar a cochilar, ele foi novamente interrompido antes mesmo de conseguir relaxar pela porta sendo aberta com força, irritando ainda mais a cotovia.

Mas o que ele viu em seguida, por algum motivo que ele desconhece, fez seu sangue ferver.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna estava distraído, olhando a forma das nuvens no céu, momentos assim o fazia pensar em nada, sem problemas, sem abusos, sem intimidadores. Um momento só dele onde ele poderia relaxar.

Mas seu descanso acabou quando a porta do telhado foi batida aberta, revelando uma figura que ele conhecia muito bem, seu irmão, Sawada Hiroshi.

Hiroshi parecia estar irritado por algum motivo, o que fez Tsuna estremecer um pouco. Um Hiroshi irritado era igual a um Tsuna machucado.

O garoto mais velho caminhou até onde Tsuna estava, uma carranca estragando suas feições.

"Então era aqui que você estava dame-tsuna"-disse Hiroshi, fazendo Tsuna recuar e se encolher um pouco com o veneno na voz de seu irmão mais velho.

"Sabe, -continuou Hiroshi- a próxima aula será educação física e eu estava pensando em me aquecer um pouco. - agora sorrindo ele se aproximou de Tsuna enquanto estralava seus dedos- Você vai me ajudar, não é? Dame –tsuna".

* * *

Giotto estava agora na sala dos professores, preenchendo alguma papelada, que ele odiava do fundo de sua alma.

Em um determinado momento ele se viu pensando no pequeno e frágil moreno, cheio de machucados. 'O que poderia ter acontecido com ele? Será que ele é realmente intimidado? Se sim, será que os outros professores ou sua família não perceberam?' Várias perguntas estavam preenchendo sua mente. Ele precisava de respostas, ainda era muito cedo para tirar conclusões, ele mal acabou de conhecer o rapaz...Mas por algum motivo ele sentia uma sensação estranha, uma espécie de ligação com o garoto e sua intuição nunca estava errada...Será que eles já se encontraram antes? Se sim, onde? Quando? ... E assim mais perguntas inundaram seu cérebro já sobrecarregado graças à maldita papelada. Ele já podia sentir uma dor de cabeça chegando.

'Talvez Asari soubesse de alguma coisa... Sim! Asari estava aqui há mais tempo que eu! Ele deve ter algumas informações sobre o garoto, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Quando eu encontrar Asari eu vou perguntar. '- Giotto pensou decidido.

Agora determinado o loiro voltou a preencher a sua papelada, disposto a acabar o mais rápido possível, mesmo que isso irá lhe causar uma enxaqueca.

'G ficaria orgulhoso se me visse trabalhando agora', Giotto sorriu e se focou nos papéis.

* * *

_Em algum lugar na Itália..._

Um homem de cabelos vermelhos na altura dos ombros espirrou. Ele tinha uma cicatriz vermelha em forma de chamas no lado direito de seu rosto.

A sala onde ele estava tinha algumas caixas, ele parecia estar empacotando seus pertences. 'Alguém deve estar falando de mim' – pensou ele, voltando a colocar alguns objetos dentro de uma caixa.

* * *

_De volta no Japão com Tsuna..._

Tsuna estava olhando para seu irmão. Seu rosto já estava pálido, seus olhos só mostravam medo. Ele sabia o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras. Ele ia apanhar. Apanhar até não conseguir se levantar mais.

De repente ele foi agarrado pelo colarinho de sua camisa e se viu face a face com Hiroshi, mas sua visão logo perdeu o foco quando a dor em seu rosto o atingiu. Ele havia levado um soco e foi deixado cair no chão, raspando o cotovelo no cimento. Sem mesmo ter chance de se levantar, ele foi golpeado nas costelas, abrindo a boca em um grito silencioso ele se encolheu em uma posição fetal no chão, esperando a dor para diminuir, mas logo foi recebido com um chute nas costas.

Hiroshi ria dele e falava diversos insultos, obtendo prazer em infligir dor em seu próprio irmão.

Tsuna queria gritar. Ele queria chorar. Suas feridas anteriores estavam latejando e alguns cortes já tinham reaberto. Mas ele não daria este prazer ao seu irmão. Não, ele se manteria firme, suportando tudo de seu modo.

Ele foi agarrado pelos cabelos e puxado para cima, ele havia fechado os olhos com força, mas espiou um pouco e viu seu irmão levantando seu punho, ele novamente cerrou os olhos esperando a dor para vir.

Tsuna esperou e esperou. Mas ela nunca veio. Então ele resolveu espiar e viu que seu irmão parecia um pouco pálido, até que ele descobriu o porquê.

"Herbívoro... - Era a voz de Hibari-san- Eu vou te morder até a morte".

Antes que ele pudesse dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo, Tsuna foi jogado no chão novamente, estremecendo com as novas lacerações que acabara de ganhar. Sua visão escureceu um pouco e a próxima coisa que ele viu era um Hibari correndo atrás de um Hiroshi.

* * *

Hibari viu quando Sawada Hiroshi se aproximou de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ele também percebeu as reais intenções por trás de cada palavra. E seu sangue ferveu quando ele viu o herbívoro coelho sendo jogado no chão e chutado. Ele não podia mais ficar sem fazer nada, o herbívoro irritante, Hiroshi, estava quebrando as normas da escola e ele interrompeu seu cochilo! E também estava machucando o novo interesse de Hibari Kyoya, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari sacou suas tonfas e saltou para o chão, caindo graciosamente. Liberando sua intenção assassina, ele viu quando o herbívoro irritante percebeu a sua presença, ficando pálido e travado em seu lugar.

"Herbívoro...Eu vou te morder até a morte."

Como se esta frase tivesse ligado um interruptor, o herbívoro irritante soltou o herbívoro coelho que caiu no chão se encolhendo. Essa foi a gota d'agua para Hibari agir. Ele investiu contra o irmão mais velho, mirando um golpe na face do herbívoro com a tonfa direita, porém este foi esquivado, mas em seguida usando a esquerda Hibari atingiu Hiroshi difícil no estômago o fazendo voar alguns metros em direção a porta e caindo em seguida. Ele viu como o garoto gemeu de dor, mas quando Hiroshi olhou e viu Hibari se aproximando ele renovou suas forças, se levantou e saiu correndo porta a fora.

Hibari ia perseguir o herbívoro irritante e morde-lo até a morte, mas ele se lembrou que o coelho ainda estava lá, caído no chão. Então ele resolveu adiar a perseguição e ir até Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna estava deitado no chão, esperando a dor para diminuir antes de tentar se levantar. Foi então que uma sombra bloqueou os raios solares e ele olhou para cima para perceber que parado à sua frente era Hibari-san olhando... Preocupado? 'Não, não poderia ser,deve ter sido apenas a minha imaginação. ' - pensou o moreno. 'Acho que devo ter batido minha cabeça muito forte'.

"Você consegue se levantar herbívoro?"

Tsuna ficou sem reação por um momento, deixando as palavras se fixarem em sua mente agora latejante, até que ele percebeu que Hibari estava esperando por uma resposta e já parecia estar impaciente. Ele engoliu em seco e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, começando a se levantar estremecendo um pouco com a dor por todo seu corpo. De repente suas pernas falharam e ele pensou que iria cair de cara no chão, mas isso não aconteceu. Hibari tinha o segurado pela cintura, ajudando Tsuna a se firmar.

"O-obrigado p-por me a-ajudar Hi-Hibari –san".- agradeceu o moreno um pouco corado pela cena anterior.

"Não há necessidade de agradecimentos herbívoro. Agora vá para a enfermaria depois para a classe se não...eu vou te morder até a morte."

Tsuna não pensou duas vezes e começou a andar em direção a porta. Ele realmente precisava passar na enfermaria e conseguir algumas ataduras e analgésicos. Antes de sair Tsuna olhou para trás e viu Hibari olhando para ele. O moreno sorriu.

"Hibari-san com certeza é uma boa pessoa". E com essa frase Tsuna saiu, antes que alguma tonfa viesse voando em direção a sua cabeça, indo em direção à enfermaria.

Depois de um tempo olhando para o local onde Tsuna tinha estado, Hibari resolveu ir patrulhar os campos da escola, para encontrar um certo herbívoro irritante que havia escapado. Ele então começou a andar em direção a porta.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi – pensou ele – que herbívoro estranho. '

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Hibari seguiu seu caminho, sentindo um leve formigamento em seu peito.

* * *

Giotto estava quase terminando sua papelada quando a porta da sala dos professores foi aberta.

"Ei Giotto! Você já almoçou? Eu trouxe um pouco de sushi!"

Era Asari, a pessoa que Giotto queria ver, que poderia tirar suas dúvidas. Mas agora que Giotto havia pensado, ele tinha esquecido de comer.

"Obrigado Asari, eu ainda não tinha comido nada."

"Aqui está"- falou colocando a embalagem em cima da mesa.

Os dois se sentaram e começaram a comer. O sushi era muito saboroso, dava agua na boca só de olhar.

"Isso é uma delícia!"- exclamou o loiro.

"É daquele restaurante de sushi que eu havia comentado, meu irmão é o dono. Ele sabe como fazer um bom sushi! Hahaha!"

"Ele está de parabéns, nem os chefes que tínhamos lá na Itália faziam um sushi tão saboroso."

"Obrigado hahaha! Você deve ir lá um dia! Aposto que ele adoraria te conhecer!"

"Claro!"- respondeu Giotto sorrindo.

Quando eles haviam terminado de comer, Giotto resolveu perguntar sobre o menino.

"Asari você conhece um aluno chamado Sawada Tsunayoshi da classe 1-A?"

Asari piscou um pouco, surpreso com a pergunta e respondeu.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... é aquele garoto quieto não é? Parece que ele não fala muito, e alguns professores reclamam dele dizendo que o garoto não presta atenção e quase nunca responde as perguntas na sala e só atrapalha, se me lembro bem Nezu-sensei era um deles e ele chama o menino de Dame-Tsuna."

'Dame-Tsuna...'- Giotto pensou. Era o que ele tinha ouvido os colegas chamarem na sala de aula.

"Você saberia me dizer se ele é intimidado na escola?"- perguntou o loiro.

"Uma vez perguntaram para ele e ele respondeu que era um pouco desajeitado e ficava caindo muito e consequentemente se machucando. Mas por que a pergunta?"

"Ele chegou atrasado hoje e estava com alguns machucados e contusões."

"Ele pode ter caído e se machucado." respondeu Asari.

"Eu espero que sim."- disse Giotto com um olhar preocupado.

"Eu tenho um sobrinho na classe 1-A, se você quiser posso perguntar para ele se ele sabe de alguma coisa."- sugeriu o moreno.

Giotto se animou um pouco com a menção.

"Sim, isso ajudaria."- sorriu o loiro agradecido.

O sinal que marca o término do almoço tocou e ambos os professores se despediram, pegaram seus devidos matérias e foram para suas respectivas salas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anteriormente em Uma nova chance...**

_Tsuna estava no telhado quando seu irmão aparece e começa a bater nele. Hibari que estava tentando tirar um cochilo vê a cena e resolvi agir._

_Hibari ajuda Tsuna e o manda para a enfermaria. Hiroshi consegue escapar._

_"Hibari-san com certeza é uma boa pessoa". E com essa frase Tsuna saiu, antes que alguma tonfa viesse voando em direção a sua cabeça, indo em direção à enfermaria._

_'Sawada Tsunayoshi – pensou ele – que herbívoro estranho. '_

_Fechando a porta atrás de si, Hibari seguiu seu caminho, sentindo um leve formigamento em seu peito._

* * *

**Agora...**

Tsuna demorou um pouco para chegar à enfermaria. Ele estava mancando e favorecendo um lado de seu corpo mais que o outro. Suas feridas anteriores voltaram a incomodar. Sinceramente nem ele sabia como estava aguentando.

Ele bateu na porta, no entanto não houve resposta. Então, pedindo licença para ninguém em particular, ele abriu e viu que a enfermaria estava vazia. A enfermeira Nora provavelmente ainda estava almoçando. Por falar em almoço ele ainda não havia comido nada. Não que Tsuna não estivesse acostumado com isso, mas ele estava com muito dor para sentir fome agora. Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, Tsuna resolveu se concentrar em tratar seus ferimentos. Ele foi até os armários onde haviam os desinfetantes, algodão e todos os outros materiais que ele iria precisar. Ele já conhecia a enfermaria como a palma de sua mão. Pegando tudo se dirigiu até uma das camas, onde se sentou e depositou os produtos ao seu lado.

Ele começou retirando sua camisa, com um pouco de dificuldade, pois suas costelas doíam. Ele viu que o hematoma roxo em seu estomago do dia anterior ainda estava lá, junto com alguns cortes e arranhões novos e outro hematoma na região de suas costelas esquerdas. Tsuna limpou os cortes e passou um creme cicatrizante e também uma pomada para contusões nos hematomas, em seguida pegou um rolo de faixa e começou a enfaixar firmemente seu torso. Depois ele tratou um esfolado em seu cotovelo e joelho, ele pegou um pouco de algodão e umedeceu com desinfetante aplicando em cima dos machucados. Tsuna sibilou um pouco quando o desinfetante entrou em contato com suas feridas. Inferno, ele nunca iria se acostumar com como aquilo ardia. Novamente passando creme cicatrizante, ele enfaixou o cotovelo e o joelho.

Ele colocou sua camisa de volta e se olhou no espelho. Sua bochecha esquerda estava um pouco inchada por causa do soco e ele também precisava trocar o curativo da bochecha direita, que ele fez rapidamente. Agora ele precisava de gelo. Havia um frigobar ao lado do armário, ele foi até lá e pegou uma bolsa de gelo aplicando em seguida. A sensação do frio em contado com sua pele era maravilhosa. Ele segurou contra sua bochecha por alguns minutos até o inchaço diminuir, restando apenas uma vermelhidão no local.

Guardando tudo o que ele tinha utilizado em seu devido lugar, ele estava prestes a sair quando a enfermeira chegou. O sinal que anuncia o término do almoço já havia tocado e ele nem percebeu, muito concentrado na tarefa de se remendar.

"Sawada-san, você aqui de novo?" – perguntou a enfermeira Nora quando viu Tsuna.

Aparentemente Tsuna era um visitante frequente na enfermaria, tanto que até a enfermeira já o conhecia.

"S-sim. –respondeu ele.- A senhora vê, eu acabei me machucando de novo..."- falou o moreno com um sorriso de desculpas.

Tsuna estava meio sem jeito e um pouco desconfortável. A enfermeira tinha em torno de trinta anos, cabelos pretos e lisos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto. Usava uma blusa branca com babados e uma saia preta a cima dos joelhos. Por cima de suas roupas havia o jaleco branco, para que todos reconhecessem sua profissão. Ela era uma mulher de presença e autoridade.

"Você quer que eu dê uma olhada?"

"N- não há necessidade. – disse ele balançando as mãos. – E-eu já terminei e já estava de saída."

"Entendo... mas o que aconteceu? Sua bochecha está vermelha a outra tem um curativo."

Tsuna ficou nervoso com a pergunta. Os outros machucados estavam encobertos por suas roupas, no entanto seu rosto não tinha como encobrir. Ele começou a olhar em volta enquanto pensava em uma desculpa.

"E-eu arranhei m-meu rosto em c-casa... e t-tropecei e b-bati minha b-bochecha n-na c-carteira..."-seu coração queria saltar de seu peito. Ele não gostava de mentir, ainda mais para uma pessoa que sempre foi boa para ele, mas Tsuna não podia deixar Nora saber o que se passava com ele e os abusos, então ele estava nervoso que ela não iria acreditar na mentira que ele acabou de falar.

Nora olhou para ele por alguns segundos, como se estivesse tentando ler seus pensamentos. Até que ela suspirou.

"Você parece ter acordado com o pé esquerdo hoje Sawada. Você aplicou uma compressa gelada em cima da bochecha?"

"S-sim."

"Bom. Então antes de sair eu vou lhe dar um passe para você poder voltar para sua sala."

Tsuna agradeceu e foi pegar o passe. Ele se despediu da enfermeira e foi para sua classe.

O professor já estava lá, era aula de história japonesa com Nezu-sensei. Tsuna gemeu em desgosto. Aquele homem parecia lhe odiar do fundo de sua alma. Ele não perdia uma chance de humilhar o moreno na frente de toda a classe. Tsuna nunca entendeu o 'por que' de seu professor lhe odiar tanto, ele nunca fez nada de mal para ele, apenas nunca conseguiu entender a matéria e Nezu também fala mais de sua própria vida do que sobre a história do Japão.

"Atrasado de novo Dame-Tsuna?" –falou Nezu debochando do moreno petit.

Tsuna ficou sem jeito quando seus colegas começaram a rir dele. Ele foi até a mesa do professor e entregou o passe que a enfermeira havia lhe dado.

Nezu olhou com desgosto quando pegou o papel e falou:

"Parece que desta vez você conseguiu escapar da detenção Dame-Tsuna. Vá para seu lugar rápido, você atrapalhou a minha explicação."

Tsuna acenou com a cabeça e estava indo para seu lugar, quando um menino, Mochida Kensuke, um dos valentões de Tsuna e capitão do clube de kendo, colocou o pé na frente, fazendo o moreno tropeçar.

Tsuna caiu de joelhos e usou suas mãos como apoio para não cair de cara no chão. A dor em seu joelho já machucado aumentou significativamente e suas costelas voltaram a doer, ao ponto de seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. A classe começou a rir, fazendo Tsuna ainda mais constrangido. Ele ficou olhando para o chão se segurando para não chorar até que uma voz o fez olhar para cima.

"Você está bem? Pode se levantar?"

Era Yamamoto Takeshi, o capitão do clube de beisebol. Ele estava com uma mão estendida para Tsuna e um sorriso de desculpas em seu rosto.

Tsuna acenou com a cabeça e se levantou com a ajuda de Yamamoto. Vários alunos não gostaram dessa cena. Yamamoto era um ídolo e Dame-Tsuna era um ninguém que vez o craque do beisebol ter que lhe ajudar. Isso era imperdoável.

"O-obrigado Y-Yamamoto-san." - agradeceu o moreno.

"Hahaha! Não precisa agradecer!"

"Ei vocês! – cortou Nezu-sensei – Voltem já para seus lugares!"

Os dois rapazes foram rapidamente se sentar. Yamamoto se sentava na fila ao lado da de Tsuna só que uma carteira mais a trás. Tsuna se sentava na fila da janela.

Depois disso Tsuna ficou olhando pela janela o resto da aula. Vendo o céu, totalmente distraído, perdendo os olhares de um certo craque do beisebol e um prateado de olhos verdes em sua direção.

* * *

Depois de ter saído do telhado Hibari começou sua caçada.

Ele percorreu rapidamente todo o campus escolar, até que finalmente encontrou o Herbívoro irritante escondido atrás do ginásio.

Hibari sorriu.

Um sorriso sanguinário que prometia muita dor. Quando Hiroshi viu isso toda a cor de seu rosto desapareceu e ele começou a suar frio.

Sacando suas tonfas e falando seu infame bordão _'Eu vou te morder até a morte herbívoro'_, o presidente do comitê disciplinar avançou e começou a carnificina.

Gritos de dor e agonia foram ouvidos por toda a escola.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, quando Hibari achou que era o suficiente, ele limpou suas tonfas em rápido movimento sacudindo fora todas as gotas de sangue. Virando as costas ele seguiu seu caminho sem poupar um olhar para a forma de vida caída no chão, encolhida, cheia de cortes e contusões chorando e gemendo.

Hibari foi para a sala do comitê disciplinar. Sentou em sua poltrona e começou a cuidar da burocracia que estava sobre sua mesa.

Uma hora se passou e ele resolveu chamar Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san, o senhor chamou?"

"Hm. - grunhiu Hibari, o que significava um sim em seu vocabulário. – Você vai descobrir tudo o que conseguir sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kusakabe ficou um pouco surpreso, não pela ordem, ele já estava acostumado a ser ordenado por seu chefe. No entanto, seele lembra bem Sawada Tsunayoshi era o irmão de Sawada Hiroshi que era um dos ídolos da escola por sua bela aparência. O garoto era quieto e mal falava então como ele conseguiu chamar a atenção do presidente do comitê disciplinar?

"Claro Kyo-san, mas se me permite perguntar, por que Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari olhou para ele e estreitou os olhos. Kusakabe vacilou um pouco e ia se desculpar quando a cotovia respondeu.

"Ele é um herbívoro coelho estranhamente interessante."

Kusakabe arregalou os olhos. Isso não era bem a resposta que ele esperava. No entanto para _Hibari Kyoya _falar isso, era um feito incrível. Agora ele mesmo estava curioso para conhecer melhor Sawada Tsunyoshi.

"Agora vá e faça seu trabalho."

Acenando com a cabeça, Kusakabe saiu rapidamente.

Hibari se levantou e foi até a mesa de centro onde havia uma garrafa térmica com chá. Ele pegou uma xícara que estava posta sobre a mesa e se serviu. Sentando no sofá de couro preto de três lugares, ele saboreou seu chá, relaxando aos poucos com o aroma que este exalava.

'_Um cochilo cairia bem agora.'- _pensou ele

Terminando o chá ele depositou a xícara sobre a mesa. Deitando-se, Hibari usou o braço do sofá como um travesseiro, cruzando suas pernas e braços. Ele olhou algum tempo para o teto branco, em seguida fechou os olhos e seu último pensamento antes de cair no mundo dos sonhos foi um bonito herbívoro coelho sorrindo.

* * *

O resto do dia foi normal para Tsuna. Ele recebeu um teste de Biologia onde ele havia falhado novamente e toda a classe riu dele quando o professor de inglês fez uma pergunta simples e ele acabou respondendo errado. O mesmo de sempre.

Quando o sinal de final das aulas tocou, Tsuna rapidamente arrumou suas coisas e saiu o mais rápido possível, mesmo mancando. Ele havia percebido os olhares que alguns fãs de Yamamoto estavam enviando para ele, então ele tinha que fugir. Hoje seu pai jantaria em casa e ele tem que fazer a comida e se o moreno não se apressasse não daria tempo e então haveriam consequências. E também tinha Hiroshi...

Tsuna congelou. Ele havia se esquecido, Hibari provavelmente deve ter batido em Hiroshi até seu irmão ter caído na inconsciência. Isso significa que seu irmão ficaria mais irritado que o normal, porém ele estaria muito machucado para bater em Tsuna hoje. Pelo menos era o que o moreno petit esperava. Então Hiroshi iria acumular todo o seu ódio e descontar em Tsuna quando estivesse melhor. Isso já havia acontecido antes, e não foi nada bom para Tsuna. Ele teria que evitar Hiroshi o máximo que pudesse. Agora ele tem que se apressar ou o jantar não vai ficar pronto à tempo.

Tsuna passou pelos portões da escola e foi rumo à sua casa, se é que ele pode chamar de '_sua',_ afinal ele não é considerado parte da família faz muito tempo.

* * *

Dizer que Hiroshi estava furioso era um eufemismo.

Ele havia apanhado novamente de Hibari e tudo era culpa de seu irmão inútil. Mas Dame- Tsuna iria pagar.

"Só espere Dame-Tsuna. Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido."

O loiro lutava para ficar de pé. Hibari havia lhe administrado uma surra e tanto. Em seguida ele começou a andar mancando até a enfermaria, onde pretendia ficar até as aulas terminarem já que ele não queria ir para sua classe todo quebrado. Seus colegas lhe fariam muitas perguntas e dizer que Hibari lhe bateu por causa de seu dame-irmão era muito humilhante.

Ele chegou na enfermaria e foi atendido por Nora que já estava acostumada a cuidar dos alunos que Hibari Kyoya mordia até a morte. Ela permitiu que Hiroshi ficasse descansando até as aulas acabarem.

Durante esse tempo o ódio de Hiroshi por Tsuna só aumentou, e ele começou a montar um plano em sua mente para fazer seu irmão sofrer muito. Ele ia adorar ver isso.

Hiroshi sorriu. Um sorriso diabólico e quando o sinal final tocou ele esperou a escola esvaziar um pouco e saiu da enfermaria rumo a sua casa. Ansioso para por seu plano em prática.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo de Uma nova chance...**

"_Finalmente Gio! estou tentando ligar para a porcaria do seu numero a mais de três horas!"_

_Era hora de por o plano em prática._

_Hiroshi sorriu maliciosamente._

_"Mas que porra é essa você pirralho inútil!"_

_"Você vai aprender uma lição para nunca mais esquecer..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ciao Ciao minna-san!_

_Aqui está um novo capítulo!_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Anteriormente em Uma nova chance...**

_Hoje Iemitsu jantaria em casa e ele tem que fazer a comida e se o moreno não se apressasse não daria tempo e então haveriam consequências. E também tinha Hiroshi..._

_Dizer que Hiroshi estava furioso era um eufemismo._

_Ele havia apanhado novamente de Hibari e tudo era culpa de seu irmão inútil. Mas Dame- Tsuna iria pagar._

_"Só espere Dame-Tsuna. Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido."_

_Hiroshi sorriu. Um sorriso diabólico e quando o sinal final tocou ele esperou a escola esvaziar um pouco e saiu da enfermaria rumo a sua casa. Ansioso para por seu plano em prática._

**Agora...**

* * *

O resto do dia de Giotto se passou sem problemas.

Ele conseguiu dar suas aulas, conheceu outros professores e se deu bem com muitos de seus alunos.

Agora, chegando ao prédio onde ficava seu apartamento, ele estacionou seu carro e acionou o alarme. Entrou cumprimentando o porteiro e foi para o elevador.

Quando Giotto chegou ao seu apartamento ele pode ouvir o telefone tocando. Abrindo a porta, rapidamente o loiro tirou seus sapatos, jogou suas chaves em cima do balcão junto com sua maleta e foi atender o telefone.

"Giotto falando."

"_Finalmente Gio! Estou tentando ligar para a porcaria do numero que você me deu a mais de três horas!"_

Era G no telefone, e por sinal ele estava muito irritado.

"Eu estava na escola G, comecei hoje e só cheguei agora."

"_Dane-se! Você poderia ter me avisado para eu não perder a merda do meu tempo!"_

"Hehehe desculpe por isso." – falou Giotto rindo sem jeito. – "Mas de qualquer forma, por que você esta ligando?"

G ainda estava xingando em italiano no telefone.

"_Eu liguei para avisar que quinta-_feira_ estarei chegando ai."_

"Finalmente! Eu pensei que você já havia desistido."

"_Essa maldita burocracia de merda que me atrasou!"_

"Linguagem G! Você será um professor, lembre-se que não pode xingar na frente dos alunos."

"_Dane-se os pirralhos! Eles vão correr até não conseguirem ficar de pé para se incomodarem com meu jeito de falar!"_

Giotto começou a rir.

"Sim, sim. A propósito, Asari está ansioso pela sua chegada também._"_

"_Aquele idiota da flauta! Espero que ele esteja preparado para quando eu chegar, porque ele vai ouvir!"_

Giotto sabia que seus dois amigos tinham uma longa e enrolada história juntos.

" Mas me diga G, você já encontrou um lugar para morar quando chegar aqui em Namimori?"

"_Sim, tenho um sobrinho que mora em um apartamento grande sozinho aí em Namimori. Ele é um pirralho irritante, mas concordou em me deixar ficar lá, afinal sou eu que pago as despesas dele."_

"Você tem um sobrinho no Japão? Você nunca me disse isso antes!"

"_Não contei? Devo ter me esquecido. É uma longa história. Te conto quando chegar aí."_

"Tudo bem."– respondeu o loiro.

"_Eu vou voltar a arrumar algumas coisas que faltam por aqui. Até logo Gio."_

"Até logo G."

Os dois se despediram e Giotto colocou o telefone de volta no lugar.

'_G tem um sobrinho no Japão... Que idade será que ele tem para estar morando sozinho_?' Giotto pensava. '_Pensando agora... meu pai disse algo sobre nossa família ter parentes no Japão também...' _Deixando o pensamento de lado ele foi até cozinha.

Depois disso o loiro foi fazer algo para comer e logo em seguida, tomar um bom banho. Amanhã seria outro dia de trabalho.

* * *

Tsuna já estava fazendo o jantar, ensopado de carne com batatas, o preferido de seu pai. Ele estava cortando as batatas em cubos quando ouviu a porta da frente sendo aberta. O moreno parou por um segundo. Não poderia ser seu pai, ainda faltava uma hora até ele chegar. Isso significa que seu irmão estava em casa.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Essa seria a hora da verdade.

Tsuna ouviu os passos de seu irmão se aproximando e olhou para a figura que apareceu na porta. Ele estremeceu quando viu o olhar de ódio que Hiroshi tinha lhe enviado. Parecia que Hibari tinha feito um bom trabalho se todos os hematomas roxos e as manchas de sangue nas roupas foram alguma coisa.

Hiroshi não fez e nem falou nada para Tsuna. Apenas seguiu seu caminho até seu quarto para pegar roupas limpas e tomar um banho.

Tsuna suspirou de alívio quando seu irmão subiu as escadas. Porém ele achou estranho que Hiroshi não havia feito ou falado nada, nem xingou ou insultou como ele sempre fazia. _'Vai ver ele estava cansado de mais até mesmo para isso. '- _pensou o moreno petit. Tudo que ele precisava agora era terminar o jantar até a hora que sei pai chegasse. Ele poderia se preocupar com Hiroshi mais tarde.

Se Tsuna soubesse dos planos de seu irmão, ele teria se preocupado desde o momento em que Hiroshi pisou os pés em casa.

Depois do jantar todo pronto, Tsuna ainda tinha quinze minutos de sobra para tomar um banho. Hiroshi já havia terminado o seu e estava trancado em seu quarto.

Deixando a panela do ensopado aguardando no fogão, ele foi até seu quarto, escolheu uma bermuda cinza claro e uma camiseta laranja com o número '_27'_ estampado na frente e se dirigiu até o banheiro para tomar um banho quente e relaxar um pouco.

* * *

Hiroshi estava em seu quarto esperando o momento perfeito para agir. Ele já sabia da rotina de seu Dame-irmão, e quando ele ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechando e logo em seguida o chuveiro sendo ligado, ele se levantou de sua cama e saiu de seu quarto, silenciosamente.

Era hora de por seu plano em prática.

Descendo as escadas ele foi até a cozinha e viu a panela em cima do fogão. Hiroshi levantou a tampa e sorriu

"_Perfeito_. Ensopado de carne, o preferido do papai."

Colocando a tampa de lado, ele foi até o armário de condimentos e pegou o pote de pimenta, jogando todo o conteúdo dentro da panela e mexendo em seguida. A aparência continuava a mesma, mas o gosto estava horrível. Seu pai odiava pimenta e ele voltaria um pouco estressado do trabalho hoje então tudo daria certo. Era um plano infantil ele sabia, no entanto era um 'vale tudo' para Hiroshi.

Tampando a panela novamente e colocando cada coisa em seu devido lugar, ele voltou para seu quarto na ponta dos pés, segurando o riso.

Hiroshi mal podia esperar a hora do show.

Essa seria uma boa forma de se vingar. Seu pai faria o serviço por ele. Não que ele precisasse realmente apimentar o ensopado, bastaria ele falar que por culpa de Dame-Tsuna ele estava com um olho roxo. Mas isso seria muito humilhante, dizer que por culpa de seu irmão inútil ele havia apanhado até não conseguir se levantar. Não, ele não diria isso. No entanto ele queria se vingar e não queria esperar até seus ferimentos e músculos melhorarem, então nada melhor que usar seu pai para isso. O homem faria um ótimo serviço como sempre, só precisava de um gatilho, e tendo sua comida estragada seria o gatilho perfeito.

Hiroshi já havia visto seu pai furioso com Tsuna antes e até mesmo ele admite que ficou com um pouco de medo de Iemitsu. No entanto, ver seu irmão ser chutado e espancado até não conseguir se levanta foi uma visão maravilhosa. Desde então Tsuna sempre tinha tomado cuidado com o que fazia ao redor de seu pai para aquilo não acontecer de novo.

Hiroshi sorriu maliciosamente.

Seu dame-irmão vai sofrer muito mais dessa vez.

Ele queria gargalhar, mas não podia correr o risco de Tsuna desconfiar de alguma coisa, e também suas costelas doíam. Hibari também sabe como dar uma boa surra.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Hiroshi ouviu a porta da frente sendo aberta. Ele abriu um sorriso sanguinário.

Era hora do show. E ele tinha ingressos na primeira fila.

* * *

Tsuna estava terminando de colocar sua blusa quando ouviu o som da porta da frente sendo aberta. '_Merda'_ ele pensou. O banho havia demorado mais tempo do que o previsto, afinal ele teve que tomar cuidado com todos os seus machucados novamente.

Ele saiu do banheiro às pressas, desceu as escadas e viu que Iemitsu estava falando com Hiroshi, que estava sentado no sofá da sala vendo TV.

Tsuna aproveitou essa chance e foi até a cozinha. Ele encheu o prato de sue pai e de sue irmão com o ensopado e colocou na mesa junto com um cesto de pães e uma jarra de suco de maça.

Iemitsu entrou em seguida e olhou para Tsuna com desprezo. O moreno petit apenas abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão.

"Hiro-kun! Venha comer!" - chamou o pai enquanto se sentava.

"Não estou com fome agora pai. Vou comer mais tarde." – respondeu Hiroshi.

Essa não era a primeira vez que ele pulava a hora do jantar, então ninguém desconfiou de nada.

Tsuna continuava lá parado. Esperando a autorização de seu pai ou alguma ordem para se mover.

Sem nenhum agradecimento, Iemitsu pegou uma colher e mergulhou em seu prato levando em seguida até sua boca.

Hiroshi assistia tudo com expectativa.

Tsuna estava muito ocupado olhando para seus pés para perceber o sorriso de seu irmão ou a expressão de desgosto que seu pai fez.

Cuspindo tudo de volta no prato e tomando um copo de suco para tirar o ardor da pimenta de sua boca, em seguida ele começou a gritar.

"Mas que porra é essa! Você pirralho inútil!"

O moreno se assustou e recuou um pouco, erguendo a cabeça ele olhou para seu pai que estava com o rosto vermelho que Tsuna não sabia o por quê, então ele olhou para Iemitsu com medo e confusão descritos em sua face.

"Você deve estar achando engraçado colocar pimenta na minha comida! Você tem coragem de fazer isso!" – Iemitsu já estava se levantando de seu assento.

Tsuna começou a dar passos para trás muito assustado. Ele sabia que não tinha colocado pimenta na comida de seu pai então só uma pessoa poderia ter feito isso...

Ele então olhou para Hiroshi e viu que este estava sorrindo.

'_Claro'- _pensou Tsuna. - '_Só Hiroshi faria uma coisa dessas para se vingar. ' _

Ele havia sido descuidado, ele deveria ter sabido melhor que seu irmão não deixaria o que aconteceu no telhado passar em branco. E agora viriam as _consequências_.

Iemitsu foi até seu filho mais novo. Tsuna tentou fugir, mas foi agarrado por seus cabelos e arrastado até que estava em frente ao prato de seu pai, que o obrigou a sentar na cadeira.

"Coma." – Ordenou o homem mais velho.

O moreno não sabia o que fazer, ele estava muito assustado, suas mãos tremiam sem parar e sua cabeça doía por causa da força que seu dito _pai _usou para arrastá-lo.

"Eu mandei você _**comer**_!"

A próxima coisa que Tsuna sabia era que sua cabeça havia sido empurrada com força contra o prato, fazendo este quebrar.

"Então seu _merdinha! _O gosto está bom?" - enquanto falava isso Iemitsu ia esfregando o rosto de seu filho em cima do amontoado de comida e cacos.

Hiroshi assistia tudo sentado no sofá, sorrindo de toda a cena. Seu plano tinha sido _perfeito._

Puxando Tsuna para cima novamente, ele jogou o moreno contra os armários da cozinha, _difícil, _fazendo caírem algumas panelas em cima dele. Tsuna sufocou um grito. Sua testa estava sangrando de um corte profundo causado pelos cacos do prato e suas feridas anteriores estavam latejando igual a sua cabeça. Parecia que estavam martelando dentro de seu corpo. Sua visão escureceu por um segundo e quando ele olhou para seu pai viu ele _sorrindo_.

Tsuna nunca conseguiu entender por que seu pai e seu irmão sentiam prazer em infligir dor a ele. As pessoas normais não deveriam gostar de machucar os outros. Ainda mais sua própria família.

"Você vai aprender uma lição para nunca mais esquecer ..." – falou o homem tirando Tsuna de seus devaneios enquanto tinha um sorriso maligno em seu rosto que prometia muita dor.

Puxando Tsuna pelo braço, Iemitsu o arrastou todo o caminho até o porão e jogou o menino escada abaixo, seguindo logo atrás.

O moreno rolou os degraus caindo de mau jeito no chão, torcendo seu pulso.

Tsuna sentia-se tonto. Sua visão ia e vinha, tudo girava. A dor que ele estava sentindo era imensa. Quando ele pensava que não podia ficar pior, Iemitsu desceu as escadas, foi até ele e começou a chutá-lo contra a parede. O moreno petit só conseguia se encolher em uma posição fetal e abrir sua boca em um grito silencioso, seus olhos que ardiam um pouco por causa da pimenta estavam fechados com força para aguentar cada impacto. Sua cabeça já latejante batia contra a parede fazendo aparecer pontos negros quando ele tentava abrir seus olhos. Ele estava com tanta dor e seu '_pai' _continuava a bater nele. Chutes no estomago, na cabeça, nas pernas. Aquela tortura parecia não ter mais fim.

Quando Iemitsu finalmente havia se cansado, ele respirou fundo e passou a mão por seus cabelos agora suados. Ele olhou para Tsuna, admirando seu trabalho. Ele viu camisa laranja e a bermuda cinza do moreno manchadas de sangue. O sangue de seu próprio filho. Ele cuspiu no menino.

"Por sua_ culpa_ ela morreu. Você_ nunca_ deveria ter nascido _verme inútil." – _falou o homem mais velho com um olhar repleto de ódio, amargura e desgosto. Logo em seguida Iemitsu saiu deixando seu filho mais novo chorando em uma poça se seu próprio sangue no chão.

Tsuna chorava. A dor que ele sentia era de mais. Ele não aguentava mais isso.

'_Por favor...alguém ...me ajude...por favor_...' – o moreno pedia silenciosamente enquanto suas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Ele queria todo esse sofrimento para acabar.

Sua visão já embaçada começou a escurecer, a dor o entorpeceu e Tsuna caiu na inconsciência.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo de Uma nova chance...**

_Takeshi nunca concordou com o que seus colegas faziam com Tsuna._

_Tudo que ele ouviu em seguida foi o barulho da buzina e o caminhão freando. Depois tudo ficou escuro._

_"Aquele velho bastardo ligando as três da madrugada!"_

_"Tsuna-sama!"_

_"O que aconteceu herbívoro?"_

* * *

_E é isso!_

Espero que tenham gostado! O que acharam?

bjinhos e até a próxima!

bye bye~~


	7. Chapter 7

_Ciao minna-san! _  
_Desculpe pelo atraso do capítulo! eu sinto tanto!_  
_comecei a trabalhar e agora meu tempo para escrever diminuiu significativamente! estou trabalhando de segunda a segunda sem folga desde o dia 28 de março! _  
_por isso demorei mais para postar, e também começou a nova temporada de animes e ai junta com as fics que acompanho mais os seriados e somando tudo eu acho que vo fica doida!_  
_Mas chega de conversa e vamos ao que interessa!****_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vocabulário Hibari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Herbívoro coelho= Sawada Tsunayoshi

Herbívoro irritante= Sawada Hiroshi

Herbívoro explosivo= Gokudera Hayato

"khr" = diálogo

'khr' = pensamento

Boa leitura! ^^

**Anteriormente em Uma nova chance...**

_"Eu tenho um sobrinho na classe 1-A, se você quiser posso perguntar para ele se ele sabe de alguma coisa."- sugeriu o Asari._

_"Você está bem? Pode se levantar?" Era Yamamoto Takeshi, o capitão do clube de beisebol. Ele estava com uma mão estendida para Tsuna e um sorriso de desculpas em seu rosto._

_"Sim, tenho um sobrinho que mora em um apartamento grande sozinho aí em Namimori. Ele é um pirralho irritante, mas concordou em me deixar ficar lá, afinal sou eu que pago as despesas dele."_

_Era hora de Hiroshi por seu plano em prática._

_"Você deve estar achando engraçado colocar pimenta na minha comida! Você tem coragem de fazer isso!"_

_Sua visão já embaçada começou a escurecer, a dor o entorpeceu e Tsuna caiu na inconsciência._

**_Agora..._**

Yamamoto Takeshi era um garoto muito bonito. Alto, cabelo curto espetado, olhos cor de avelã e sempre podia ser visto com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sempre estava rodeado de pessoas, seus chamados '_amigos'_. Sendo o capitão do time de beisebol, ele era considerado um ídolo na escola, tinha até mesmo seu próprio fã-clube.

No entanto, Takeshi só tinha um amigo de verdade que gostava dele pelo que ele realmente era e não por ser apenas o capitão do time de beisebol. Gokudera Hayato. Um garoto temperamental que tinha o cabelo prateado na altura dos ombros em um formato que lembrava um polvo. Olhos verdes profundos e se vestia como um delinquente apesar de ser extremamente inteligente, quase sendo considerado um gênio. Gokudera era um rapaz bonito, tanto que ele também tinha seu próprio fã-clube. Porém sempre estava com uma carranca no rosto, o que estragava suas belas feições.

A amizade entre eles começou quando Hayato se mudou para Namimori e Takeshi ficou encarregado de mostrar a escola para ele. O prateado percebeu o sorriso falso no rosto do moreno e falou de um jeito... não tão suave, mas falou, era quase uma bronca que fez Yamamoto acordar e perceber o que ele estava fazendo todo esse tempo. Desde então eles são inseparáveis, apesar de que Gokudera sempre vai negar.

Entretanto nos últimos tempos os sentimentos de Yamamoto foram se transformando em algo mais além de amizade por Gokudera. Mas ele não queria arriscar perder a amizade do prateado caso este não sentisse o mesmo que ele. Então Takeshi iria continua assim, guardando seus sentimentos no fundo de seu coração e agindo normalmente. Enquanto ele pudesse estar perto de Gokudera tudo estaria bem, ele se contentaria apenas com isso, por enquanto.

Para Takeshi a escola era um lugar divertido. Ele jogaria beisebol, falaria com Gokudera e brincaria com ele até irritar o prateado, em seguida ele iria dormir em quase todas as aulas. Ele nunca se importou em prestar atenção nos outros colegas de classe, no entanto ultimamente um determinado moreno tem chamado sua atenção.

Dame-Tsuna. O garoto quieto que todos maltratavam.

Takeshi nunca concordou com o que seus colegas faziam com o menino, mas também nunca fez nada para impedi-los. Ele apenas pegou alguns relances dos maus tratos, como fazer o menino tropeçar ou derrubar seus materiais de propósito. No entanto, ele nunca viu Tsuna se levantar uma só vez para qualquer um de seus agressores. O garoto permaneceu quieto enquanto ouvia insultos e tinha seus materiais chutados. O moreno petit começou a aparecer com um monte de machucados, mesmo que o menino tentasse esconde-los ainda dava para ver. Takeshi ficou com pena, se você olhasse para Tsuna veria como ele parecia ser um bom garoto e também era bonito ao ponto de ser confundido com uma menina às vezes. Porem, as outras pessoas não se importavam com isso e apenas jugavam as pessoas por seus erros. Yamamoto entendia bem isso.

O craque do beisebol resolveu então ajudar o moreno petit. Talvez até mesmo se tornar amigo dele se tiver uma chance. Ele não se importava com o que os outros iriam falar, ele apenas sentia que tinha de ajudar Tsuna, e foi o que ele fez. Quando Mochida derrubou o menino de propósito na sala de aula, Yamamoto foi até Tsuna e o ajudou a se levantar, ele queria conversar mais com o rapaz, no entanto o professor os interrompeu.

Depois que seu tio Asari perguntou sobre Tsuna, Takeshi ficou ainda mais interessado em ajudar o menino.

Se o garoto estava realmente sendo intimidado ele iria precisar de ajuda, de alguém para conversar. Ele iria precisar de um amigo. E era exatamente isso que Yamamoto pretendia. Se tornar amigo de Tsuna. No entanto Hayato seria difícil de persuadir, porém o craque do beisebol não iria desistir, ele iria fazer com que os três se tornassem amigos.

Agora ele já estava na escola, era um novo dia. Nem Gokudera nem Tsuna haviam chegado ainda.

Yamamoto se sentou, cruzou os braços em cima da carteira e apoiou sua cabeça neles enquanto olhava para fora pela janela, esperando o tempo passar até que ele cochilou.

* * *

Era de manhã e Hiroshi acordou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ele foi até o banheiro cantarolando, tomou seu banho e em seguida foi até a cozinha comer seu café da manhã. Depois ele foi até a lavanderia, pegou um balde e o encheu de agua fria e agora estava indo em direção ao porão.

Hiroshi abriu a porta e desceu as escadas, avistando a figura de seu irmão caído no chão. '_Será que ele está morto?'_-pensou ele enquanto se aproximava de Tsuna, ainda carregando o balde consigo, sorrindo. Em seguida jogou a agua fria em cima de seu irmão.

O efeito foi imediato.

Tsuna despertou e começou a tossir.

'_Que pena, ele ainda está vivo. '- _pensou Hiroshi assistindo seu irmão lutar para respirar e recuperar o folego.

"Acorde Dame-Tsuna! Você não pode dormir o dia todo! Vai se atrasar para a escola! Hahaha!"- Hiroshi ria, debochando do moreno menor que continuava a tossir.

Dando um chute no estomago de Tsuna, fazendo o moreno se encolher mais ainda, Hiroshi saiu do porão, cantarolando uma música feliz com um enorme sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Tsuna finalmente conseguiu controlar a tosse e começou a tentar se levantar. Seu corpo todo doía e sua visão escureceu quando ele tentou ficar de pé. Se apoiando nas paredes, ele conseguiu subir as escadas e ir até o banheiro. Ligando o chuveiro, sem nem mesmo esperar a agua esquentar, Tsuna entrou ainda com a roupa molhada debaixo da agua fria, estremecendo um pouco quando esta entrou e contato com suas feriadas. Conforme a temperatura da agua ia aumentando, ele começou a tirar suas roupas e faixas molhadas, jogando-as no chão. O moreno viu o tom de alaranjado que a agua ia se tornando enquanto escorria por seu corpo até o chão e desaparecia no ralo.

Tsuna começou a lavar suas feridas, removendo o sangue seco e os restos de comida que estavam em seu corpo e rosto.

Depois de ficar uns vinte minutos debaixo d'agua, o moreno pegou uma toalha e saiu, indo até seu quarto. Ele tinha um quite de primeiros socorros lá também. Começando a se enfaixar novamente, Tsuna fez o máximo que pode em seu estado. Todo seu corpo doía a cada movimento que ele dava. Nem mesmo ele sabia como ainda estava consciente. Ele pegou um curativo e colocou no lado esquerdo de sua testa onde havia um grande corte causado pelos cacos do prato de ontem a noite. Colocando seu uniforme ele saiu de casa, já estava muito atrasado para a escola.

Tsuna andava com dificuldade. Ele estava muito cansado e a cada passo que ele dava parecia que iria desmaiar.

Quando ele chegou a um cruzamento, Tsuna avistou um garoto de cabelos prateados. Gokudera Hayato, ele reconheceu. O garoto parecia muito distraído resmungando algo para si mesmo e não viu o caminhão que se aproximava em alta velocidade.

Tsuna arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que iria acontecer. Ele então reuniu toda a força que conseguiu, ignorando os protestos de seu corpo ele correu até Gokudera. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, ele apenas ouviu a buzina e os pneus freando em seco, depois tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Hayato tinha acordado tarde graças ao seu tio que resolveu ligar no meio da noite, não se importando com a diferença do fuso horário.

"Aquele velho bastardo ligando as três da madrugada! Quem ele pensa que é!" resmungou ele bocejando. "Droga! Estou morrendo de sono agora e atrasado para a maldita escola!"

Ele ia resmungando durante todo o caminho, mal prestando atenção a sua volta. Quando ele foi atravessar uma rua Hayato não percebeu que um caminhão estava vindo, ele apenas ouviu o barulho da buzina, porém não havia tempo para desviar.

"Merda..." Ele fechou os olhos e esperou pelo impacto. Foi quando ele sentiu seu corpo ser agarrado e empurrado para o lado da calçada. O prateado sibilou quando suas costas rasparam na calçada enquanto ouvia o caminhão frear e algumas pessoas que estavam no local presenciado a cena gritar.

Gokudera abriu seus olhos devagar e foi cumprimentado pelo céu azul. Ele então olhou para o lado e viu que alguém tinha salvado ele. Porém seu salvador estava caído no chão desacordado. Vendo isso Hayato ficou desesperado.

"Alguém chame uma ambulância!" gritou o prateado olhando para as pessoas ao seu redor, que começaram a pegar seus celulares para pedir ajuda. Foi então que Gokudera ouviu um gemido percebeu que seu salvador estava se mexendo.

"Não se mexa! Você pode ter se machucado!"

"E-eu estou b-bem..." respondeu o menino que usava o uniforme de Namimori Ensino Médio que Gokudera conhecia muito bem.

Este era Sawada Tsunayoshi, o garoto quieto que mal falava e que o idiota do beisebol tinha ajudado ontem. Ele também viu que o menino estava cheio de machucados, já que algumas ataduras se soltaram na queda.

Gokudera ficou tocado que mesmo em tal estado debilitado o garoto arriscou sua vida para lhe salvar. Ele decidiu que iria seguir esse menino de bom coração até o fim de sua vida.

"Tsuna-sama!" gritou o prateado assustando o moreno pelo tratamento respeitoso repentino. "Você deve ir para um hospital, por favor, continue deitado até a ambulância chegar!"

Tsuna arregalou os olhos na menção da palavra '_hospital'._ Isso significaria que seu pai seria chamado e perguntas seriam feitas, depois haveria as contas para pagar. Iemitsu esperaria ele sair do hospital e quando chegasse em casa lhe daria outra surra que seria capaz de coloca-lo de volta no hospital.

Tsuna começou a ficar nervoso e ele percebeu que tinham muitas pessoas em volta deles também.

"N-não, e-eu e-estou b-b-bem..." o moreno petit tentou convencer Hayato.

"Mas Tsuna –sama..."

"P-por favor..." pediu Tsuna olhando para Gokudera, praticamente implorando para o prateado entender que ele não queria ir para o hospital.

Hayato assentiu relutante e ajudou seu salvador a se levantar mesmo sobre os protestos das pessoas ao seu redor. Tsuna disse que estava bem e a multidão começou a se dissipar.

"Tem certeza que consegue andar Tsuna –sama?" perguntou Gokudera preocupado.

"S-sim..." falou o moreno enquanto lutava para ficar de pé e manter sua respiração estável. Todo o se corpo doía, sua cabeça latejava e algumas de suas feridas pareciam ter reaberto na queda. E se a sensação de um líquido quente escorrendo por seu rosto era algum sinal, o corte em sua testa também tinha reaberto. Havia ataduras soltas em seus braços também e sua camisa já estava ficando manchada de sangue.

"Tsuna-sama! Você está sangrando" falou Hayato desesperado.

"I-isso n-não é n-nada..." respondeu Tsuna se esforçando para se manter em pé, sua visão escurecia e clareava o deixando tonto. "C-como você está G-Gokudera-kun?"

"Eu estou bem Tsuna-sama, por favor, se preocupe consigo mesmo! Você precisa de cuidados médicos urgentes!"

"V-vamos até a e-escola, e-eu p-posso concertar isso na e-enfermaria..." falou o moreno começando a andar meio que cambaleando.

Gokudera foi rapidamente ajudar Tsuna. Ele pegou o braço do moreno e passou por cima de seus ombros, servindo como apoio.

"O-obrigado G-Gokudera-kun..."

"Não precisa agradecer Tsuna-sama! Você salvou minha vida, eu vou lhe seguir até minha morte!"

Tsuna sorriu fracamente, ele estava sem forças para argumentar agora. Ele queria dizer para Gokudera que ele não lhe devia nada e qualquer outra pessoa faria o mesmo em seu lugar. Porém, ele tinha que guardar suas ultimas energias para conseguir chega até a escola.

Quando eles estavam chegando aos portões de Namimori Ensino Médio, Hibari já estava esperando pelos herbívoros que chegam atrasados para morde-los até a morte.

No entanto, quando a cotovia percebeu que seu herbívoro coelho estava praticamente sendo carregado pelo herbívoro explosivo de cabelos prateados ele começou a caminhar em direção à eles.

"O que você quer Hibari?" rosnou Gokudera, pronto para atacar o prefeito.

"O que aconteceu herbívoro?" perguntou a cotovia estreitando os olhos para o estado semimorto que Sawada Tsunayoshi estava.

"Tch. Não é da sua conta! Agora saia do meu caminho! Eu preciso levar Tsuna-sama para a enfermaria!

Hibari não gostou nem um pouco da atitude do prateado. Ele odiava ser mandado. No entanto o herbívoro coelho precisava de cuidados médicos, então ele deixou essa passar.

Por enquanto.

"Hm. Leve o herbívoro para a enfermaria."

"Você não precisa falar!" resmungou Gokudera.

Enquanto passavam por Hibari, Tsuna deu um sorriso fraco para ele, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas. Aquilo fez o coração de do prefeito apertar e novamente o sentimento de impotência o atingiu.

Ele não conseguiu proteger o herbívoro coelho de novo.

* * *

Chegando na enfermaria Gokudera bateu a porta aberta com força, assustando Nora.

"Mas o que é isso..." ela parou no meio da frase quando viu o estado em que Tsuna estava. "Coloque-o em uma das camas." Falou a mulher entrando em seu modo profissional enquanto ia até o armário pegar os materiais necessários para os primeiros socorros, em seguida se aproximou de Tsuna e começou a retirar a camisa do moreno que já estava desacordado.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou a enfermeira.

"Tsuna-sama me salvou de ser atropelado por um caminhão, então nós caímos e raspamos na calçada." Contou Gokudera nervoso e preocupado com o estado de Tsuna.

Nora começou a retirar o resto das faixas sujas de sangue que havia no corpo excessivamente magro e desnutrido do moreno e suspirou quando viu todos os hematomas, cortes e lacerações.

"Ele foi atropelado pelo caminhão?" perguntou a mulher enquanto rapidamente pegava o material para tratar as feridas do menino.

"Não..." respondeu o prateado surpreso pelo estado em que estava o corpo de seu salvador.

"Droga! O que está acontecendo com este garoto?!" falou Nora irritada. Ela já desconfiava que Tsuna estava sendo intimidado, porém ela não esperava que a situação estivesse tão ruim.

Ela continuou a examiná-lo para possíveis fraturas, encontrando uma costela possivelmente rachada e também um pulso torcido. Nora enfaixou o torso do moreno firmemente e também seu pulso.

Gokudera continuava parado no mesmo lugar assistindo tudo em choque.

O que poderia ter acontecido com seu salvador? Quando ele descobrisse o bastardo que tinha feito aquilo ele iria explodir o desgraçado, porque o prateado sabia, aquelas feridas foram causadas por alguém, ele conhecia muito bem isso.

A enfermeira também tratou, pontuou e enfaixou o corte profundo na cabeça de Tsuna. Aquilo possivelmente iria deixar uma cicatriz, mas esta ficaria provavelmente encoberta pela franja do moreno.

"Temos que acordá-lo para que ele tome os remédios." Falou Nora indo buscar o vidro de comprimidos analgésicos e anti-inflamatórios.

Gokudera então começou a chamar suavemente por Tsuna, tomando cuidado com seu tom de voz para não assustar moreno petit.

"Tsuna-sama...Tsuna-sama por favor acorde."

Gokudera foi respondido com um gemido do moreno.

Tsuna abriu seus olhos lentamente, sua visão ainda estava embaçada. O prateado ajudou Tsuna a se sentar.

"Aqui Sawada, tome isso e descanse." Falou Nora que já havia voltado com os comprimidos e entregou dois deles para Tsuna juntamente com um copo d'agua, ajudando-o a beber o líquido.

"Vou ter que chamar seus pais Sawada, você deve ir até um hospital."

Se Tsuna ainda estivesse bebendo a agua ele teria se engasgado.

"E-eu e-estou b-bem N-Nora-san, p-por favor, n-não há n-necessidade d-de c-chamar m-meu p-pai." Falou o moreno quase como se estivesse implorando desesperadamente.

Nora suspirou.

Não adiantava forçar nada agora então ela apenas assentiu, afinal o pior já havia passado.

"Agora vá dormir, você precisa descansar."

Tsuna acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Nora com gratidão. O moreno então se deitou com dificuldade estremecendo um pouco quando sentiu suas feridas serem pressionadas pelo colchão e olhou para a outra pessoa na sala.

"Tsuna-sama..." Gokudera olhava preocupado.

"E-eu estou b-bem G-Gokudera-kun." Falou o moreno petit sorrindo sinceramente. "E v-você, está f-ferido?" perguntou Tsuna preocupado com o prateado.

"Eu estou bem, graças a você Tsuna-sama!"

Tsuna sorriu, ele queria conversar mais, no entanto ele lentamente sentiu-se começar a cair na inconsciência. A dor em seu corpo estava sendo entorpecida pelos remédios até que ele dormiu.

"Gokudera." Chamou Nora. " Fique aqui com ele até eu voltar."

Hayato assentiu e pegou uma cadeira trazendo-a até o lado da cama de Tsuna e ficou assistindo o moreno dormir, agora mais relaxado sabendo que o ele estava relativamente bem e iria se recuperar. Ele próprio iria se certificar de cuidar de seu salvador para que nada de mal acontecesse com o menino frágil, que teve a coragem de arriscar sua própria vida para ajudar alguém que mal conhecia.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo de Uma nova chance...**

_Hibari estava irritado._

_"Bom dia professor Giotto. Eu sou Nora, a enfermeira da escola. Poderia falar com o senhor um pouco? É importante."_

_"Ninguém merece morrer, e Tsuna com certeza vale mais do que você."_

_Tsuna arregalou os olhos. O que Hibari-san estava fazendo aqui?_

_"Kyo-san, eu tenho o relatório sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi"_


End file.
